


serious

by strawberrySouda



Series: just say "i do" [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: it takes a few more days of brainstorming, but he finally comes up with something perfect that won't fail in the execution stage--however, he's gonna need the perfect opportunity to come up, so he hides the ring on the top shelf of one of the unused cabinets in their kitchen and forgets about it entirely for a couple of weeks.then, one night, he decides to make spaghetti for dinner.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: just say "i do" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	serious

**Author's Note:**

> ,  
> yeah  
> take a shot every time i use the word spaghetti

kuroo sighs, trying for what feels like the hundredth time to think of the perfect way to propose to kenma. everything he can think of is too flashy--kenma would hate it, or at least make fun of him for it forever. to him, that sounds like a fate worse than death. kenma doesn't need any more material to make fun of him with.

it takes a few more days of brainstorming, but he finally comes up with something perfect that won't fail in the execution stage--however, he's gonna need the perfect opportunity to come up, so he hides the ring on the top shelf of one of the unused cabinets in their kitchen and forgets about it entirely for a couple of weeks.

then, one night, he decides to make spaghetti for dinner. he cooks the same way he usually does--he never changes anything anyway, so it's not like that's a difficult task. he goes and fetches kenma to eat in the normal-est way he can, and everything should be fine.

kuroo thinks his spaghetti is passable. it always has been--it's nothing spectacular, at least. maybe slightly above average, on a good day, but for some reason kenma always acts like he's a five-star chef or something, and today isn't any different because why would it be? everything is fine and normal.

kenma nudges him, more a light brush of his elbow than anything, and says, "i would marry you if it meant getting to eat spaghetti like this for the rest of my life. i really would."

"yeah, i bet," he replies, remembering his plans. _not yet,_ he reminds himself.

"kuro, i'm being serious." 

kuroo's world comes screeching to a halt. "what?" is all he can manage. all of that brainstorming for nothing? he didn't even get to start stage one of his six-stage plan! " _what_?"

kenma shrugs, pink spreading across his cheeks. "i don't know. you can forget i said anything if you want."

"well, yeah."

"okay, this never happened, i never said anyth--"

"wait, no! that's not-- wait." kuroo grabs kenma's hand impulsively from where it rested in his lap. "yeah as in, _yes_ , i want to get married, i've probably never wanted anything more in my life."

kenma blinks at him, and then a slow smile spreads across his face. "oh. cool."

"yeah, cool," kuroo teases, but relief washes over him and he pulls kenma into a hug. "you proposed over slightly-above-average spaghetti, kitten, you realize that don't you?"

"it's good spaghetti, leave me alone." kenma wraps his arms loosely around kuroo's waist and leans into him. "maybe it's 'cause you're the one making it."

"aww! you love me so much!"

"shush."

"you're getting so much serotonin from me right now, don't lie!"

"i'm breaking off the engagement."

"no!"

**Author's Note:**

> helo my twitter is @bonkutoe im literally begging u to come talk to me about bokuaka and kuroken


End file.
